Teoria astronautului antic
thumb|250px|Pictură din [[Val Camonica, Italia, cca. 10.000 î.Hr., despre care se presupune că descrie vizitatori extratereștri.]] [[Fişier:JomonStatue.JPG|thumb|250px|Despre acest Dogu (土偶) s-a speculat a fi un astronaut antic care a vizitat pământul în perioada Jomon din Japonia antică; prezintă unele caracteristici pe care unii cercetători le consideră că ar reprezenta un costum spațial cu ochelari și cu cască.]] thumb|250px|Electricitatea si becul electric? Fotografia arată partea stângă în relief a criptei din [[templul Hathor de la Dendera. (Egipt)]] thumb|250px|[[Craniu de cristal|Craniu din cristal. Muzeul de Etnografie de la Trocadero, Paris.http://members.toast.net/rjspina/Crystal%20Skulls.htm]] Conform teoriilor despre cosmonauții antici, ființe extraterestre inteligente (numite astronauți antici sau extratereștri antici) au vizitat Pământului și acest contact are legătură cu originea și cu dezvoltare culturilor umane, tehnologiei și/sau religiilor. Unele dintre aceste teorii propun ca zeități din cele mai multe dacă nu toate religiile, sunt de fapt extraterestri, si tehnologiile lor au fost interpretate ca dovadă a statutului lor divin. Aceste teorii au fost popularizate, în special în a doua jumătate a secolului 20, de scriitorii Erich von Däniken, Zecharia Sitchin, Robert K.G. Temple și David Icke. Teoria astronautului antic a fost folosită pe scară largă în science-fiction. Asemenea teorii nu au primit sprijin în cadrul comunității științifice, și-au primit foarte puțin sau nici o atenție în studiile și revizuirile din revistele științifice. Considerații științifice În cartea lor din 1966 Viața inteligentă în Univers (Intelligent Life in the Universe)Shklovski, I.S and Carl Sagan. Intelligent Life in the Universe. San Francisco: Holden-Day, 1966 astrofizicienii I. S. Shklovski și Carl Sagan dedică un capitol "The Possible Consequences of Direct Contact," authored mostly by Sagan, according to line-by-line indications of individual or collaborative sections. pentru a argumenta că oamenii de știință și istoricii ar trebui să ia serios în considerare posibilitatea ca unele contact extraterestre au apărut în istorie. Cu toate acestea, Shklovski și Sagan au subliniat că aceste idei sunt speculative și nedovedite. Shklovski și Sagan au susținut că o călătorie sub-luminică interstelară cu viață extraterestră este o certitudine astăzi când și oamenii au tehnologii necesare pentru zborul cosmic încă din anii 60"civilizations, aeons more advanced than ours, must be plying the spaces between stars." Shklovski and Sagan, p. 464, că repetatele cazuri de vizite extraterestre pe Pământ sunt plauzibileEven allowing for millions of years between visits from a hypothetical "Galactic survey ship", Sagan calculated ~10ˆ4 such visits could have occurred "during Earth's geologic time". Shklovski and Sagan, p. 461; și că narațiunile pre-științifice pot oferi un mijloc potențial de încredere de a descrie contactul cu ceilalți.Sagan cites the 1786 expedition of French explorer Jean-François de Galaup, comte de La Pérouse, which made the earliest contact between European and Tlingit cultures. This contact story was preserved as an oral tradition by the preliterate Tlingit, and was first recorded by anthropologist George T. Emmons over a century after its occurrence. Though framed in a Tlingit cultural and spiritual paradigm, the story remained an accurate telling of the 1786 encounter. According to Sagan, this proved how "under certain circumstances, a brief contact with an alien civilization will be recorded in a reconstructable manner. The reconstruction will be greatly aided if (1) the account is committed to written record soon after the event; (2) a major change is effected in the contacted society; and (3) no attempt is made by the contacting civilization to disguise its exogenous nature." Shklovski and Sagan, p. 453 În plus, Shklovski și Sagan citează relatările despre Oannes, cel care ar fi adus știința, agricultura, matematica și artele sumerienilor, relatări care merită o analiză mai atentă ca o instanță unui posibil paleocontact datorită coerenței și detaliului."stories like the Oannes legend, and representations especially of the earliest civilizations on Earth, deserve much more critical studies than have been performed heretofore, with the possibility of direct contact with an extraterrestrial civilization as one of many possible alternative explanations". Shklovski and Sagan, p. 461 În cartea sa din 1979, Creierul lui Broca, SaganSagan, Broca's Brain, p. 67 a sugerat că el și cu Shklovski s-au inspirat din valul cărți din anii '70 despre astronauți antici, dar își exprimă dezaprobarea cu unele teorii ale lui von Däniken și ale altor scriitori, spunând că sunt doar speculatii, fără dovezi clare ale vreunui contact extraterestru. Sagan a susținut că, deși multe legende și artefacte citate în sprijinul teoriilor astronautului antic, foarte puține necesită mai mult decât o scurtă mențiune și ar putea fi ușor de explicat cu mai multe teorii convenționale. Sagan a reiterat, de asemenea, concluzia lui mai devreme că vizitele extraterestre pe Pământ au fost posibile, dar nedovedite, și, probabil, improbabile. Susținători ai teoriei *1897 - Garrett P. Serviss (cartea: Edison's Conquest of Mars (Edison cucerește planeta Marte)) *1919 - Charles Fort *1954 - Harold T. Wilkins *1955 - Morris K. Jessup *1957 - Peter Kolosimo (cartea: Il pianeta sconosciuto (Planeta necunoscută)) *1957 - George Hunt Williamson *1958 - Henri Lhote,Lhote, Henri (1903-1991) *1959 - Matest M. Agrest *1959 - Jacques Bergier și Louis Pauwels (autori ai cărții The Morning of the Magicians) *1960 - Brinsley Le Poer Trench *1963 - Robert Charroux (cartea: One Hundred Thousand Years of Man's Unknown History) *1964 - W. Raymond Drake (cartea: Gods or Spacemen?) *1967 - Brad Steiger (cartea: The Flying Saucer Menace) *1968 - Erich von Däniken (cartea: Chariots of the Gods?) *1972 - Jean Sendy (cartea: Those Gods Who Made Heaven & Earth) *1972 - Thomas Charles Lethbridge (cartea: The Legend of the Sons of God: A Fantasy?) *1974 - Charles Berlitz (cartea: Triunghiul Bermudelor) *1974 - Josef F. Blumrich (cartea: The Spaceships of Ezekiel) *1974 - Claude Vorilhon sau Rael (cartea: Le Livre Qui Dit La Vérité (Cartea care spune adevărul)) *1976 - Robert K. G. Temple *1978 - Zecharia Sitchin *1988 - Riley Martin *1989 - William Bramley (cartea: The Gods of Eden) *1993 - David Icke *1996 - Alan F. Alford *1998 - Lloyd Pye *2003 - Burak Eldem Referințe * * * * * * Note Vezi și *Bateria de la Bagdad *Ancient Aliens (serial TV) *Avion cu reacție precolumbian *Pasărea din Saqqara Lectură suplimentară * Avalos, Hector (2002) "The Ancient Near East in Modern Science Fiction: Zechariah Sitchin's The 12th Planet as Case Study." Journal of Higher Criticism, vol. 9, no. 1, pp. 49–70. * Harris, Christie (1975) Sky Man on the Totem Pole? New York: Atheneum. * Sagan, Carl (1988) Creierul lui Broca, Editura Politică, „Colecția Idei Contemporane”, București Legături externe *Robert T. Carroll - Teoria astronautului antic la Dicționarul scepticului *Teoria astronautului antic la History.com *http://www.ufo-s.us/exm/Ancient_Aliens/ *Zeii au fost astronauți *UFOs and Art - article written from a critical perspective *Center for Ancient Astronaut Research *Erich von Däniken Homepage *[http://members.shaw.ca/mjfinley/vondaniken.html Von Däniken's Maya Astronaut article from a Mayan astronomy website] *SitchinIsWrong.com addressing flaws in the writings of Zecharia Sitchin *'Fringe' or 'cult' archaeology examined by professional archaeologist Keith Fitzpatrick-Matthews * The sudden development of agriculture 10,000 years ago - the result of an ancient paleocontact. * Ne-au vizitat extraterestrii inca din trecutul indepartat?, 17 noiembrie 2010, Adrian Nicolae, Descoperă * Extraterestrul Iisus și Apocalipsa spațială, 21 mai 2011, Octavian Palade, România liberă Categorie:Astronauți antice